Edwin Rudd, a mechanical engineer invented the first automatic storage water heater in 1889. It is the conventional tank water heater used most commonly today in the USA. His invention was a large tank to store water and a source of heat to heat the water. Water heating is a thermodynamic process uses an energy source to heat water to above its initial temperature. There is a heating element that is installed on the top and on the bottom of the storage tank. It controls the temperature of the water. It is one of the most common elements causing failure to occur in a water heater and will sometimes need to be replaced when the water doesn't get hot for the consumer. Replacing it can be time consuming and inconvenient. It involves getting a garden hose that reaches from the storage tank to the outside of the house or building. The consumer has to be proficient in changing it. The present invention eliminates the need to drain water while replacing the heating element. It will eliminate the inconvenience of draining the water, save water waste and be more cost efficient for the consumer. By improving the water heater with this new device, these problems can be eliminated.